Takin back my love Zero one shot
by miss89
Summary: Alexa is a vampire and Zero's ex girlfriend. Ever since they broke up she haven't been herself since her feelings for him still are all the same.


**From the author: **This one shot was requested by aShortR3member3d on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Like the rest of the night class, Alexa was on her way to classes. All the fan girls usually didn't bother her, but today she was in a really bad mood. She started the day with a wakeup joke from Aido, missing a few books she needed for classes. Luckily she found her books or she was going to lose her patience for real. Walking to class she saw that the prefects did what they could to keep the crazy fan girls back. Scanning the area with her eyes she noticed a tall figure standing in the shadow of a tree watching them walk by. Zero. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Looking into his eyes she felt her heart sink in her chest. It all reminded her of how much she still loved him.

_**(Flashback)**_

_- "I really do love you, Zero!" she said as a soft tear rolled down her cheek. _

_- "I know, but this just wouldn't work for long. You are still a vampire, Alexa... I.. didn't know what I was thinking" he mumbled not daring to look at her. The two of them had been dating in a while she really had developed a crush on him._

_- "You're a vampire yourself! Why can't you just accept that?" she cried, trying to keep her voice normal._

_- "I am NOT a vampire!" he snapped at her lowering his face into the shadows. No emotions were written on his face. The dark brunette felt her heart sink in her chest. She simply couldn't believe her ears. He was refusing to be a vampire. After all what she did for him, he suddenly was pushing her out? _

_- "If you hate me that much, why did you date me then?" she asked. He turned his back ready to walk off. _

_- "This is best.. for both of us" he stated walking away, leaving the vampire girl at the bridge, crying. _

_**(End of flashback)**_

- "Are you okay, Alexa?" Ichijo asked her with a worried expression. Snapping out of her thoughts she glanced at the blond vampire next to her.

- "I'm fine.. I was just.. In my own thoughts for a minute" she said and forced a smile. Ichijo was one of the only one she dared tell about her relationship with Zero about. He never said anything about it. He nodded and they walked to classes. Yagari was being boring as usual, so she kept herself busy by making plants grow up in her hand. Alexa was usually a good student but the last month she hasn't really paid any attention at all. All she was doing was staring out of the window or playing with the plants she made. But in the end it just reminded her about how much she actually missed him.

When it was time for a break she went outside for some fresh air humming a melody.

She walked down the path to the bridge. Even though it was a small one she liked to stand there just watching the water below it. Watching her reflection in the water she played with a flower she just made. A sigh left her lips and she dropped the flower into the water, watching the small waves it made. Leaning over the railing she got lost in her own thoughts without knowing, what she really was thinking about.

- "What are you doing outside class?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Zero stand against a nearby tree.

- "Zero" she mumbled feeling her heart skip a beat.

- "Answer my question" he said while glaring at her.

- "I just needed some fresh air" she stated turning to look at the water again. It was too painful for her to face him like that. Staring at the water, another figure suddenly appeared in the reflection.

- "What do you want, Zero?" Alexa asked trying to keep herself calm. When she didn't get an answer from him she decided to let it go and go back for classes. Until he grabbed her by her arm. Jerking her head she just stared at him. Couldn't he see she was trying to get over him? Obviously not.

- "I missed you" he suddenly spoke, making her heart almost stop beating.

- "No you haven't so let me go" she said looking away. Why should he all of a sudden have missed her? He was the one who ended their relationship, so why would he?

- "I have" he said in a soft voice and let go of her arm before stroking it gently.

- "Don't lie to me, Zero! You said you never could love a vampire" she stated and looked away to hide the tears that were dwelling in her eyes.

- "I have" he said and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. Blushing slightly she let him. Feeling his arms around her again made a soft tear roll down her cheek. The silver haired boy placed a hand on her cheek and wiped of the tear.

- "I'm sorry" he mumbled pulling her into a hug. Another tear left her eye and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

- "Don't do this to me again" she whispered not wanting to let go.

- "I'm not going to ever let you go again" he said stroking her brown hair. Pulling away she leaned up and kissed his lips. Feeling his lips against hers again made her feel happy.

- "Do you promise this time?" she asked sniffling a bit.

- "I do" he replied and smiled at her before pulling her into another delightful kiss.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Zero Kiyuu one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
